Lussuria
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: On the flight to her next mission, she could only dream about the man she wasn't allowed to have. But she was up to find that the WOOHP jet has been hijacked, Clover and Alex are unconscious, and she talks in her sleep. Scam/Sam


**Title: Lussuria (Lust In Italian)**

**Rating: M (Not really, but this is in the T section so people will see it.) M for... well. Whatever. You decide. :D**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: On the flight to her next mission, she could only dream about the man she wasn't allowed to have. But she was up to find that the WOOHP jet has been hijacked, Clover and Alex are unconscious, and she talks in her sleep. **

_**DEDICATIONS: CRESENTA'S LARK and LITHIA OMEN. I told them to pick a fic they both wanted to see up next and I told them I'd dedicate it to them.**_

**Disclaimer: It just occurred to me that I've been "forgetting" (ignore the quotes) to put this on chapters... **

* * *

She yawned, her exhaustion finally catching up to her after she barely got enough sleep these last few days. Honestly, Jerry had them running around looking for an invisible... _imaginary, _(seeing as there was no clues suggesting that this person existed...), person, and then even more so, exams were coming up and even _**she **_didn't have time to study.

And as hard as that was to believe, it was true.

To be honest, not _all _the blame, (but certainly most of it), could be blamed on Jerry and school. As much as she hated to admit it... there was someone on her mind lately.

And her mind refused to let her forget about him.

"Sammie! How awesome is it that we're going to PARIS!" Sam faked a smile; even though she loved Paris, she couldn't muster enough strength to express ... her love for... it.

In a matter of seconds, sleep overwhelmed her, leaving her to drop her head in exhaustion.

"Did she just fall asleep on _me_? Ugh! How dare she!"

She didn't hear her.

* * *

_The heavy rain poured down on all of them, drenching them to the bone. Even so, the villain the spies were trying to capture did nothing to stop his attempt at getting away. _

_"He's getting away!" _

_The villain they were after was wearing a mask over his face, preventing the spies from seeing his face._

_Something about the way he fought felt familiar though... _

_Sam noted this and stored it in her brain for later. _

_She ran up to him and sent a kick midair, only for him to grab her leg and throw her aside. She hit the wall, her body slumping down against the floor. She tentively touched her forehead, blinking while trying to shake off her newly-formed headache. _

_Meanwhile their villain ran towards Clover and Alex, grabbing Clover's arm and pushing Alex aside, leaving her to hit the wall as well. Moving quickly, the villain hit a pressure point on Clover's neck, quickly running to Alex to do the same. _

_Seeing her friends become unconscious, Sam shook her head and ran to the villain, ignoring the headache that was pounding away at her brain, and proceeded to send him a punch when he stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. _

_Their close proximity didn't go unnoticed by Sam, even though she was intently glaring at the villain. _

_It felt as though time had stopped, everything else around her was silent and unmmoving, making her focus on the one thing that was moving. _

_His arm. _

_Since his left arm was holding her right arm in place, his right arm snuck around her waist, his fingers slowly creeping up her back. His feet moved closer to meet hers, and in a matter of seconds she felt herself blushing as her body and this villain's body no longer had __**any secrets **__to __**hide**__. _

_She _**had **_always wanted to taste a piece of __**forbidden fruit**__. _

_Her left arm, which was currently free at the moment, moved up his chest and to the back of his neck where she pulled at the hair underneath the mask. A desire to know what this stranger looked like, she pressed against him tighter to let her lips come close to the mask he hid behind. Her teeth bit the bottom, slowly pulling it up to the top of his face. She stopped for a moment, kissing whatever skin was revealed, and pulled the mask higher and higher until his eyes were revealed. _

_For some reason, she had no problem accepting the man behind the mask. _

_His lips, now revealed, were being dragged down from her chin to her neck, slowly nipping and biting the smooth skin he found. He bit and sucked on certain areas, and for reasons she couldn't comprehend, she didn't mind him marking her as his. _

* * *

She turned in her sleep, not feeling comfortable with whatever position she found herself in. In a matter of minutes she was in a deep sleep again, not taking time to notice the muffles that she **might **have heard.

* * *

_"But--"_

_"But nothing." He whispered, his teeth piercing her flesh as he moved down her body, sucking and licking at all the spots where he deemed it necessary for her to notice. _

_She wouldn't forget this night. _

_"But what if they--"_

_"I said, __**but **_**nothing**_." _

_His hands found and groped different places on her body, her whimpers and soft moans only encouraging hm. _

_"Tim--"_

_"Ah, ah, ah... You don't want them to hear us, do you?" _

_She bit her lip as he continued to ravage her body with kisses, with his touch, his scent, and his mark. _

_"No..." She whispered, answering his questions as she bit her lip to supress another moan. _

_She didn't want anyone to hear her screaming at his touch. _

_But that's exactly what she was doing anyway. _

* * *

She tossed and turned again and again, not being able to get comfortable in WOOHP's soft leather seats.

A smirk was on one of the faces of the people on the plane, chuckling as they heard her moan in her sleep and silently whisper a name that she shouldn't have been thinking about.

"Tim..." Her shoulders slumped and she turned around again, moaning softly once more before finally going back to sleep.

"Maybe in a world with you and me... nothing else..."

Subconsciously her mind took in his words, forming another dream in her mind...

* * *

_She smirked and bit her lip, crossing her leg over the other. She brought the cup to her lips, sipping the hot tea. _**(1) **_Her eyes glanced at a certain customer from time to time._

_"Enjoying your break?" Sam's eyes glanced at her co-worker while her own mouth turned upwards into a small grin. _

_"Yes." She admitted to the blonde co-worker, Sandra. _

_"Well, I have to say, that guy... wow." _

_Sam smirked._

_"I know."_

_"Oooh, he's looking at you now!" Sam turned her head to glance at him only to find out that he was indeed looking at her. She did her best not to blush and turned her attention to her tea. _

_"Hm... I think he wants to order--" Sam cut her friend off by quickly putting on her apron and grabbing a pad and pencil. "Be right back!" She said to Sandra, quickly making her way to his table before another waitress did. _

_"Hi, make I take your order?" Sam asked, trying not to sound too preppy. _

_"Coffee. Black." The man locked eyes with her, and Sam did her best not to drool at his smooth, rich voice._

_Mysterious too. She was sure he was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. _

_She gave him a small smile, "Anything else?"_

_She saw the man smirk. "... I'll get back to you on that."_

_She bit her lip while smiling as she walked away from the man. She grinned at Sandra, who in turn grinned back at her. _

_Suddenly, she saw the world fading, Sandra and the other customers disappearing while the man stood up, walking towards her. _

_"Wha--" She was cut off by the man's laughter. _

_"A dream is only a dream Samantha..." He smirked, and Sam saw he began fading too. "Until you make it reality."_

_Her world went black. _

* * *

She gasped as she woke up, slowly panting and taking in her surroundings.

She was still on the WOOHP jet, and she sighed, vividly remembering her dream and blushing at it.

_Was I really dreaming of __**that**__? _**(2)**She thought, leaning back on her seat.

She sighed. "I blame WOOHP." She muttered under her breath, and then moved to stand up.

"I wouldn't blame you... WOOHP is to blame for a lot of things."

She froze in place, until she got a hold of herself and turned around, facing the person who said that.

Brown hair, sea foam eyes, the same man from the mission, from her bedroom, from the coffee shop; the same man from her dreams. That was who was staring back at her.

He was smirking, his arms crossed against his chest while he leaned against a wall, Clover and Alex unconscious and on the floor next to him.

"Wha--"

Just like in her dream, he interrupted her. "You're very amusing Samantha."

She narrowed her eyebrows, both in confusion and at the fact that he had knocked out her friends.

"How did you--"

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Sam... I've worked in WOOHP before; I'd be a moron **not **to know how to hijack a WOOHP jet. The easy part was knocking your friends out; they didn't put up much of a fight."

She scowled, changing her position into a fighting stance. "Well let's see how you fair against me."

He chuckled. "I _was _going to knock you out in your sleep just so your friends can get mad... but I decided against it. After all, like I said, you're very amusing Sam."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, standing up and walking towards her. "You're a smart girl Sam, figure it out."

_If I'm sleeping, how am I amusi--_

Her eyes widened.

_I didn't..._

He chuckled, only inches away from her. His hands grabbed her waist quickly, bringing her closer to him.

_Did I? _

"A dream is only a dream until you make it reality, right?" Her eyes widened, realizing what had happened. What she had done, what **he **had taken advantage of.

_I did... I talk in my sleep._

He lifted her up, slamming her against the walls of the jet. He smirked. "I'd be more than happy to make your dreams come true Sam."

_And he heard me._

She struggled against him, but after he left open-mouthed kisses on her neck, after he was done biting and licking, after he was done leaving his mark, she realized she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

He roughly kissed her on the lips, and she kept them closed, knowing that if she willingly opened her mouth she'd be giving into him, which was the exact "opposite" of what she "wanted".

Or so she thought.

He smirked into her mouth, while his hand travelled up her stomach.

She gasped.

He seized the opportunity.

She opened her mouth, letting him in as their tongues battled for dominance, a battle he _knew _he was going to win.

_No... _

She managed to free one of her arms and snuck it around his neck, pulling his head back by his hair. She smirked, removing her lips from his as her mouth nipped the top of his earlobe, and his grip on her tightened.

"What's the matter _TIm_?" She whispered, kissing the bottom of his ear. "Don't like not being in control?"

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She pressed against him, smirking while his eyes locked with hers.

He scowled, lifting her up again and throwing her into the chair. His hands gripped the armrests as he leaned down against her while standing. He kissed her again, his hand moving onto her leg, gripping her thigh.

She gasped again, grabbing his arm but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed both of her hands with one hand and held it above her so that she wouldn't bother him. He smirked as she squirmed, and he moved his hand higher and higher on her leg, wanting to make her _**scream.**_

A groan.

But not from her.

Sam was brought back into reality as she heard Clover groaning. She gasped, pushing Ti-- _Scam_, away from her. She turned around, biting her lip as she watch Clover move around.

His hands gripped her waist from behind, allowing him to whisper into her ear.

"We may not be able to... _enjoy _each other now, but I'm sure your dreams will make up for it."

He smirked.

_"For now."_

* * *

**(1) - Cresenta, this is for you! :D**

**(2) - No Cresenta, not THAT. :P**

**Okay! I'm FINALLY done! Doesn't the last sentence make it sound like there's gonna be a sequel? ... We'll see. MAYBE. MAYBE!! **

**Or not. :D**

**Please review! I hope ****Cresenta's Lark**** and ****Lithia Omen**** liked this!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
